Dragon Slayer/Quick guide
Details Quest points to enter the Champions' Guild *The ability to defeat a level 83 dragon Recommended: * Magic, otherwise you will have to pay 10,000 coins |items = *A hammer *3 Planks (just regular, not oak - found at Barbarian Outpost due north of the Agility course, Graveyard of Shadows, or at the spawn point in Port Khazard) *90 Steel nails (members can obtain these from the Sawmill operator northeast of Varrock, and they can be smithed by all players using 6 steel bars at Smithing) *An unfired bowl (requires Crafting to make) *A Wizard's mind bomb (bought in the Rising Sun Inn for 3 coins) *A lobster pot *A piece of silk (can be stolen from the Ardougne silk stall (requires Thieving), or bought from Thessalia for 30 coins, or from the Al Kharid silk stall for 3 coins, 2 coins if you talk to him and refuse his first offer) *The anti-dragon shield (obtainable from the Duke of Lumbridge after talking to the Guildmaster for second time) *2,000 coins *A Ranged/Magic weapon, an air rune, and a law rune (if your Magic level is 33 or higher) or 10,000 coins |kills = *Zombie rats (level 3)* *Ghosts (level 19)* *Skeletons (level 22)* *Zombies (level 24)* *Melzar the Mad (level 43) *Lesser demon (level 82) *Wormbrain (level 2) - optional *Elvarg (level 83) **Some of these creatures, which are denoted by an asterisk, may have to be defeated more than once as the keys to Melzar's Maze are not a 100% drop. Of the monsters, there is only one of each that drops the required key. They can be noted by small differences stated in the guide. |recommended = Recommended: *Antifire potions, these will significantly lower the damage of the dragon's magic attacks *A combat bracelet (charged) - can be used teleport to the Edgeville Monastery and Champions' Guild. Saves a lot of time running (members only) *The Chronicle - can be used to teleport to the Champions' Guild easily *Food, such as lobsters}} Walkthrough Beginning *Talk to Guildmaster in Champions' Guild. *Talk to Oziach in Edgeville. *Talk to Guildmaster in Champions' Guild. Make sure you get the maze key. *If you don't already have an anti-dragon shield, speak to Duke Horacio. Map pieces *Map pieces can be obtained in any order. *After obtaining all 3, combine them by using them to each other. Melzar's map piece *Once you've gotten the Maze key from the Guildmaster head to Rimmington. *Enter Melzar's Maze. *Kill the small zombie rat with a long tail to get the key and enter the northmost door and climb up the ladder. *Kill the ghost wearing hood, a tube top, and no cape to get the key and enter the second door from the north on the eastern wall and climb up the ladder. *Kill the skeleton with the round shield to get the key and enter the westmost door on the southern wall and climb down the ladder 3 times. *Kill the zombies to get the key and enter the blue door. *Kill Melzar the Mad to get the key and enter the purple (magenta) door. *Kill the lesser demon to get the key and enter the green door. *Open and search the chest to receive a map piece. Lozar's map piece *Go to the jail in Port Sarim. *Either kill Wormbrain and telegrab the map piece or pay him 10,000 coins for it. Thalzar's map piece *Talk to Oracle on the Ice mountain. Make sure you have talked to the Guildmaster about where the Thalzar's map piece is. *Enter the Dwarven mine and use silk, lobster pot, unfired bowl and USE wizard's mind bomb on the magic door at the northeast side of the mine. *Enter the magic door, open and search the chest to receive a map piece. Obtaining a boat * Grab 3 wood planks, 90 steel nails, and a hammer out of the bank. *Talk to Klarense in the docks of Port Sarim and pay him 2,000 gp. *Go on board, climb down the ladder and repair the hole 3 times. *Talk to Ned in Draynor with the map in your inventory. The fight *Return to the boat in Port Sarim you previously repaired and talk to Captain Ned. *Climb on top of the volcano and enter the hole. *Head south and kill Elvarg. Flinch Elvarg in the southeast corner of her cave for a long, but safe fight. Finishing up *Talk to Oziach in Edgeville. *Quest complete! Rewards Strength experience * Defence experience *The ability to wear the rune platebody and green d'hide body *Access to Crandor *Access to the Corsair Cove Resource Area }}